You Don't Know Me: Love Is Like Jazz, Part 1
by Stubby the Newsgirl
Summary: This is the first story in the Love is Like Jazz series. This story features Skittery, Kid Blink, and a new original newsgirl named Poke. Blink likes Poke and Poke likes Blink... but Skittery likes Poke too.
1. 1: Alone Again, Naturally

Author's Explanation

Love is like Jazz. You make it up as you go along and you act as if you really know the song. But you don't, and you never will. So you flaunt your mistakes, and you make them until they were you. Love is like jazz. The same song a million times in different ways. "Strange Fruit" with and without wind chimes. It's divine. It's asinine. It's depressing, and it's almost entirely window dressing. But it'll do.

-Love is Like Jazz; The Magnetic Fields

I am a lover of Jazz music. I also love writing with a song in mind. And so, I decided to dedicate a series of fics with Jazz songs as the motivation and backdrop. This is the "Love Is Like Jazz" Series. Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by "You Don't Know Me" by Ray Charles. This is the first story in the "Love Is Like Jazz" Series.  
Poke/Pocahontas is a character that I created. _

You Don't Know Me

You give your hand to me then you say hello  
I can hardly speak; my heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell, you think you know me  
Well, you don't know me

No you don't know the one who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips and hold you tight  
To you I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been  
Well you don't know me

I never knew the art of making love  
Though my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too

You give your hand to me and then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
And you will never know the one who loved you so  
Well, you don't know me

-Ray Charles

* * *

**You Don't Know Me  
**By: Stubby the Newsgirl

Chapter 1: Alone Again, Naturally

Outside the Newsboys Lodging House, Poke's dark brown eyes were focused on the delicate hand of Sarah Jacob, which was being stroked gently by Jack Kelly's rugged tan hand. A small smile formed on her lips as she let out a longing sigh. They say that "love is a many splendored thing," and she agreed whole-heartedly with it.

She had never been in love before, but it was all she ever thought about. She hadn't yet found that special someone, but she couldn't wait until she did. She was longing for a love story of her own.

"Hellooo… Pocahontas, snap out of it!" Skittery said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Poke jumped slightly, alarmed at being caught. She blushed and gave him a shy, embarrassed smile.

"What was so interesting over there, huh?" he asked looking at the direction of Sarah and Jack.

"Oh, nothing…" Poke said, hoping he wouldn't question her anymore.

Skittery just shrugged. "So, have you already found a selling partner?" he asked.

"Not yet." she answered, somewhat embarrassed. A lot of the newsies had regular selling partners, but Poke was new to it, so she didn't always know with whom she'd be selling. On her very first day of being a newsie, she sold all by herself. While she was selling, she ran into Skittery and Swifty, who had introduced her to the rest of the newsies.

"You don't have anyone to sell with?" Kid Blink asked overhearing the conversation. "I'll sell with you since you don't got anyone, okay?" He said it more as a statement than a question.

Poke smiled her consent, thankful that Kid Blink had saved her from the embarrassment of not having anyone to sell with.

"Hey, Poke, are you selling with me a Skittery today?" Swifty called over to her.

Poke made her way over to Swifty through the crowd of Newsies.

"I'm selling with Kid Blink today, but thanks for asking," Poke said.

"Great! I'm glad that you're getting to meet some other newsies," Swifty said.

* * *

Kid Blink was a friendly, outgoing type of guy, so he felt it was his obligation to help out one of the newer newsies. After all, she was a girl. He couldn't quite remember her name, but he'd learn it soon. 

"Hey Mush, I'll be selling with the new girl today," Blink told his friend.

"You mean that one?" Mush asked pointing to her.

"Yeah, but don't point! Anyway, what's her name again?" Blink asked.

"I think it's Poke- like short for Pocahontas, you know, since she's an Indian," Mush said.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that. Seems like she's real quiet, and she had no one to sell with… I felt kinda sorry for her, so I offered my services," Kid Blink shrugged.

Mush laughed, "Always a gentleman?"

Blink laughed along, "At least one of us is one!"

"Aw, shuddap!" Mush said slapping Blink.

"Hey!" Blink slapped him back. "So, uh, how'd she become a newsie, anyway?"

"I can't remember. Skittery would know. Hey Skittery!" Mush called.

"What?" Skittery asked, sounding annoyed. Skittery was always in a bad mood, so this wasn't unusual.

"Tell us how Poke became a newsie, will ya? Blink wants to know," Mush said jabbing Blink in the ribs.

"She had to get a job to help out her family, kinda like Dave, except she doesn't have a father," Skittery explained.

"You know, Kid, she's really pretty. I'm surprised she ain't found a better looking partner to sell with," Mush joked.

"What're ya tryin' to say, huh? I'm a fine looking newsie!" Kid Blink straightened his back and held his head up high in the stance of a wealthy gentleman, as he took a look at Poke who blushed when she saw him. "Hey, you know, she's really pretty. I don't know why I didn't notice her before…"

"Maybe it's because you only saw her with one eye," Mush laughed lifting up his friend's eye patch, revealing a perfectly normal, well-seeing eye.

"Hey, put that back down, or you'll ruin my selling tactics!" Kid Blink pulled the patch back on his eye.

Mush grabbed the eye patch off of Blink's head and started taunting him as Blink chased after him for it.

* * *

Skittery rolled his eyes at Mush and Blink who were fighting over an eye patch. They were interrupting his thoughts about the girl he was smitten over. There was something about her cinnamon colored skin and warm brown eyes, and how her long black hair ran down her back, and the way she stood so tall and strong. She was Native American, and Skittery was sure that she must have been a daughter of a great Indian Chief- like Pocahontas. He was the one who started calling her that, and everyone else just followed his lead. Her name went from Pocahontas to Poke, but Skittery only ever called her by the name of the Indian Princess. 

It wasn't just her beauty that attracted him. Her shyness was quite appealing to him. He wasn't exactly a very outgoing guy himself; part of the reason was that he just didn't like a lot of people. Yet, it seemed whenever he was around her, he didn't quite know what to say or do. He was fine with the guys, but he was a flunk with girls, especially the ones he liked. And he most certainly liked Pocahontas. Whenever he saw her, his heart would start pounding so hard, he was sure that she could hear it, his palms would get sweaty, and he didn't know what to say.

He thought that by asking whether she had a selling partner, he might get a chance to volunteer himself, but that plan backfired when Kid Blink had to stick his nose into their conversation. He'd tell the Kid about his interest in Pocahontas at the end of the day when she was out of hearing range. But for now, he'd just try to sell.

"Hey Skittery, you need someone to sell with?" Swifty asked.

"Get lost," Skittery said.

"Fine, glum-n-dumb, I was just tryin' to be nice," Swifty said running off in the other direction.

"Extry, extry, read all about it," Skittery said uninterestedly watching his Indian Princess and Blink going off together as he walked away. Alone.


	2. 2: How Can You Mend a Broken Heart

**You Don't Know Me  
**By: Stubby the Newsgirl

Chapter 2: How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?

"So what made you choose the life of a newsie? Most girls get jobs at the sewing mill or doin' laundry, or you know, girly things," Blink said.

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed to say," Poke blushed.

"Aw, come on, you can tell me anything. I won't tell a soul," he winked at her.

"You promise you won't tell?" she asked.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die," he answered.

"Stick a needle in your eye?" Poke tested him.

Blink laughed. "Yeah, stick a needle in my eye… maybe then I'll really need this patch," he joked, as she laughed with him.

"So… what's the story?" Blink asked.

"I like reading the comics. Now that I'm selling, I can read them for free, and know what's going on before anyone else does. It's stupid, I know," Poke admitted.

"That ain't stupid at all! I think the comics are the best part about The World," Blink said reassuringly.

"Really?" Poke asked. She was practically beaming; she'd felt stupid telling him, but he didn't think it was stupid at all.

"Really." Blink said. "You should smile more, you've got a beautiful smile," he said.

"You're just saying that," Poke said modestly, yet she couldn't help but blush.

"I'm serious, it's gorgeous," Blink said.

Poke didn't really know what to say after that. "Um, thanks," she mumbled.

"So, is there any guy that you're sweet on?" Blink asked.

Poke shook her head "no," but she was beginning to really like Blink. He was funny, and good looking, and very charming.

"I think you're lying. I think that you like someone, but you just don't want him to know," Blink said.

Poke shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, there's a girl that I'm starting to get sweet on," Blink said.

Poke felt a little uncomfortable. She always got a little uncomfortable whenever all the newsboys would begin talking about girls that they were seeing, but this was just weird. She really didn't want to hear about the girl that he liked.

"Well, don't you want to know who she is?" Blink asked.

Poke shook her head "no," and began to walk faster, soon she was ahead of Blink.

Blink caught her shoulder, and whirled her around.

"Her name is Poke, you might know her. She's kinda shy, but I think she's sweet on me too. Do you know if she is?" Blink asked, pulling her close.

Poke nodded. "I like you too, Blink."

Blink pulled her close and kissed her, right there in the middle of the street. Poke felt like she was dreaming. Just earlier that morning she had been wishing for a love of her own, and just as soon as she wished it, it was happening. She felt like the luckiest girl in Manhattan.

* * *

It was a long, unfruitful day for Skittery- he beat his lowest record, selling only ten lousy papers. He'd spent most of the day brooding and coming up with what he would say to Kid Blink. The rest of the time, he'd been thinking about how he could tell Pocahontas of his love for her. As he approached the Newsboys Lodging House, he adjusted his cap and opened the door. He made his way over to Kid Blink's bunk, and stood menacingly over the patch-eyed creep. 

"Oh, heya, Skittery, you ain't looking so good. What's the matter?" Kid Blink asked.

"Look, I don't want you hanging around Poke anymore," Skittery said.

"Hold it, now. I know that you feel a bit protective of her because you met her first, but I would never do anything to hurt her; I think I'm in love, Skitt! And the craziest part is she likes me just as much as I like her!" Blink said happily. He had the look of a man in love. For the first time, Skittery actually believed that Blink might be in love.

"So you're sure she feels the same way?" Skittery asked behind clenched teeth.

"We kissed! And when she kissed me, it felt like my heart exploded- like fireworks!" Blink said euphorically.

Skittery wanted to grab Kid Blink and smash his face in. He wanted to pulverize him. But he didn't do it.

"Well, great, congratulations," was all that Skittery could manage to say as he walked back to his bunk and collapsed on it. What else could he have done? Poke kissed Blink, which meant that she liked Blink, and not him. Skittery didn't want to force her love either. Unlike Blink's exploding heart, Skittery felt like someone had ripped his heart out, ate it raw, crapped it out, and stomped on it.


	3. 3: What a Difference A Day Makes

_Author's Notes: I am introducing two new characters: Jules and Sadie-they are newsgirls, and we'll see more of them in future fics that I intend to write._

**You Don't Know Me  
**By: Stubby the Newsgirl

Chapter 3: What a Difference a Day Makes

It was the next morning, and Skittery could barely contain himself. He had to tell Pocahontas how he felt. As he saw her standing there, he felt all of his courage rising. He ran ahead of all the newsies to the distribution center

"Pocahontas!" he called out to her.

"Hi, Skittery, where is everyone?" she asked smiling.

Skittery knew that when she was asking, "where is everyone," she really meant, "where is Blink," but he was undeterred. The truth had to be told.

"Look, I have to tell you something," he said taking her hand.

"Um, what is it?" she asked, pulling her had away.

"I love you. I've loved you since the day we met, and… and you should be my girl, not Kid Blink's," Skittery said.

She looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, Skittery-" she said, when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Skittery! Come on! Snitch! Itey! Out of bed! Jules, get on up girly! Come on, Cowboy, wake up! Sell the papes! Boots, get up, ya lazy bum! Racetrack! Mush! Dutchy! Sell the papes!" Kloppman yelled as the newsies groaned.

Skittery bolted up out of bed in a cold sweat. It was all just a dream. He swallowed hard. All of the courage he felt in his dream had suddenly withered away as he got out of bed and began to get ready.

* * *

"Aw, Specs, you won't believe it! Do you know what the first thought was in my mind this morning?" Blink asked.

"It must have something to do with that Pokie-girl you were talking about all last night, judgin' from the stars in your eyes," Specs laughed.

"The first thing I thought was: I can't wait to see her. You know what? Today's gonna be a beautiful day!" Blink said slapping Specs on the back.

"I hope you're right," Specs said.

"Of course, I'm right!" Blink said.

"Hey, aren't you moving kinda fast, though?" Specs asked.

"Every hour that I'm away from her feels like a year!" Blink said.

"You really got it bad for her!" Specs said shaking his head.

"You know what? I think you're absolutely right," Blink said with a big grin.

* * *

Skittery was washing his face when he happened to hear conversations going around about Blink and "his new girl." It was enough to make Skittery sick.

"Didja hear the news, Cowboy? Blink wrangled himself an Indian, and he didn't even have to go to Santa Fe to do it!" Racetrack laughed.

"It was all he could talk about last night. Poke said this, or Poke said that. Sounds like he's falling for her," Jack said.

Skittery tried to ignore it all as he put on his shirt.

"I think it's so romantic the way Blink keeps talking about Poke," a newsgirl named Jules said to Itey as she braided her brown hair in pigtails.

"He's only known her for a day! Jeez, you girls will fall for anything!" Pie Eater commented.

"You wouldn't know romance if it came up to you and smacked you in the face," Jules retorted, throwing yesterday's paper in his face.

Skittery couldn't help but think of the day before. He had been too afraid to directly ask Pocahontas if she'd sell with him, and now it seemed like he'd lost his chance to tell her how he felt.

"Blinky's in love! Blinky's in love!" Mush said, swatting Blink with a washcloth as they both ran past Skittery.

"Don't tell her, though! She might think I'm moving too fast!" Blink said smacking Mush.

Skittery glared at his reflection in the mirror. What did Blink have that he didn't have? Was it Blink's blond hair and blue eyes, was it that idiotic patch that he wore? No. Skittery knew it was none of those. Skittery knew that it was his own fault, and that maybe if he had spoken up, Pocahontas would have been his girl and not Blink's.

_"Damn you,"_ he said silently to his reflection. He began to brood, _"If only I had said something earlier! Then she would have been my girl, and I would have been the one who couldn't stop talking about her, and the newsies would have been talking about me, and saying what a lucky guy I was. I'm the stupidest guy alive! What is wrong with me? Why didn't I tell her?"_

With his thoughts running a mile a minute, and all the newsies jabbering about Blink and "his girl," Skittery didn't know how long he could go without exploding.

"Hey, Skittery, did ya hear the good news?" Swifty asked coming behind him.

"There is no good news," Skittery said, annoyed.

"Our little Pocahontas got herself a permanent selling partner! Looks like she won't be needing us anymore," Swifty laughed heartily, oblivious to Skittery's temperament.

Without thinking, Skittery turned around and swung his fist into Swifty's face. There was a loud cracking sound as his fist made contact with Swifty's ocular area.

Swifty groaned as he found himself on the ground, unable to open his left eye.

"What is wrong with you!" he asked as he lunged at Skittery, and punched him back.

Soon, all hell broke loose, as the two wrestled to the ground, and the newsies gathered around to watch the fight.

"Hey! Knock it off! Skittery, Swifty! Cut it out!" Kloppman yelled angrily making his way through the crowd.

The newsies didn't seem to hear Kloppman.

"Don't just watch 'em! Stop 'em! Hold 'em back!" Kloppman yelled angrily at the newsies who were watching.

By the time the other newsies were finally able to pull the two apart, Kloppman was angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

"If you wanna kill each other, and act like street rats, you do it out there! Not in _this_ lodging house! You two can pack up your things and stay somewhere else, 'cause you sure as hell can't stay here no more! Now get outta here and sell your papers! You can get your things in the evening!" Kloppman yelled at Skittery and Swifty.

Skittery couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just one day ago, he had such high hopes. He was going to sell with Pocahontas, and she'd be his girl, and they'd live happily ever after. But now, he had no girl, and on top of that, he was back on the streets.

* * *

"I wonder where they are," Poke said to Sadie, a red haired, freckle-faced newsgirl.

Like Poke, Sadie had to work in order to help out her family. They had already bought their papers and Sadie was waiting with Poke, so she wouldn't be alone.

"If they don't come soon, I may just have to leave you, I got papers to sell," Sadie said pointing to her thick stack.

"They'll be here soon, I'm sure. They've just gotta be!" Poke said anxiously.

"Have you got a hankering to see someone?" Sadie asked curiously.

Poke smiled shyly and nodded.

"Details, please!" Sadie said more as a command than a request.

Poke was more than happy to divulge the entire story.

"Wait, so he just kissed you, right there, in the middle of the street?" Sadie asked.

"Yep!" Poke nodded and giggled.

"Wow, you two sure rushed into it. I mean, no offense, or anything, but just twenty-four hours ago, you didn't even know the guy," Sadie commented.

"You think we're going too fast?" Poke asked worriedly.

"Darlin', I don't know the answers to those questions. It's only been a day since you've been 'his girl,' as they like to call it. Why do they say 'his girl,' anyway? I think they should say 'her guy,' instead. Everyone knows that it's the girl who holds all the marbles in the deck. It's ridiculous the way they try to own us, like we're cattle, or property, or something. Fact is: we own them," Sadie said.

Poke smiled at what Sadie was saying, but still… _His girl_. _Blink's girl_. She liked the way it sounded.

"Speaking of the cattle, here they come; you can hear 'em loud and clear! Well, I'm off! See ya round!" Sadie said, waving her goodbye.

Poke waved goodbye. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Blink. As soon as their eyes met, she forgot all about what Sadie had been saying. She didn't care if she owned him or he owned her, so long as they were together.

"Hey, beautiful!" Blink greeted her happily. "Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I tried to sleep, but I was thinking about you the whole night," she said.

"Yeah?" Blink asked interestedly. "What kinds of things about me were you thinking about?"

Poke wanted to tell him that she was thinking about the way he smiled and made her laugh, and the way he was so full of life, and the way she was quickly falling in love with him. But then Sadie's voice came flooding back to her mind, _"Just twenty-four hours ago, you didn't even know the guy."_

"Well," Poke began slowly, "I've only known you for a day, and really, I don't even know you at all… and yet, you've made me feel happier than I've ever felt before."

Blink smiled. "It's crazy, isn't it?" he asked

"What's crazy?" Poke asked.

"Being in love," Blink said.

"Are we in love?" Poke asked.

"I know it's only been a day since I've known you, but I love you," Blink admitted in a whisper.

"Extra! Extra! Kid Blink is _IN LOVE_!" Mush shouted out. He had been eavesdropping the whole time.

Poke smiled as Blink turned red as a tomato.

"Let's get our papes and get away from this crowd," Blink suggested.

Poke nodded in agreement, but she really enjoyed the attention. Blink saying that he loved her was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. After only one day, Blink was in love… with her.


	4. Conclusion: Knowing Me, Knowing You

_Author's Note: Mr. Donnelly is a character I made to replace Weasel, Oscar, and Morris in the paper distribution center._

**You Don't Know Me  
**By: Stubby the Newsgirl

Chapter 4: Knowing Me, Knowing You

Skittery was glad that the attention was off of him, after punching Swifty in the face. But it was a double edged sword, because now, everyone was back to talking about "the good news." Even though the sun was shining brightly, dark clouds seemed to form over Skittery's head as he walked up to get his papers.

"You get in a fight?" Mr. Donnelly, the head distribution worker, asked a bit concerned. He was a kind faced old man with gray hair and a gray mustache.

"What's it to you?" Skittery asked rudely. Even though he had given Swifty a black eye, Swifty had gotten in a few hits before Kloppman stopped them.

"Just asking. How many papes?" Mr. Donnelly asked.

"Ten," Skittery answered.

Mr. Donnelly furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, son, I thought I heard you say ten. Now how many did you want again?"

"Ten. I said ten. Is that too high for you to count? Lemme help you out. One, two, three-" Skittery began to count angrily.

"Whoa, now! Calm down, boy," Mr. Donnelly said, getting ten papers. "There you are, ten papers…"

Skittery took his papers and began to walk toward Central Park.

"Skittery seems like he's in a worse mood than usual," Mr. Donnelly commented and shook his head.

As he neared the exit gates, he was stopped.

"Hey, Skittery!" Jack called running up behind him and grabbing his arm.

"Let go of my arm, Jack," Skittery said pulling away.

"What's the matter with you?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Skittery answered, walking away.

"First of all, you were a jerk to Donnelly. You and I both know that he's on our side; there was no need for you to act like that. And second, you only got ten papers. Why the sudden change?" Jack asked, following after him.

"I just don't feel like selling. Anyway what are you so worried about? I'm always in a bad mood, remember?" Skittery said trying to avoid giving him an explanation.

"You punched Swifty for no reason; you got yourself thrown out of the lodging house-that ain't normal for you!" Jack said emphatically.

"It was an accident…"

"Your fist just accidentally hit Swifty in the eye? You accidentally wrestled him to the ground?" Jack asked skeptically.

"You're not my mother, Cowboy, so just leave me alone. If Swifty has a problem with it, he can talk to me himself. He's a big boy, he can handle a black eye- it ain't like it's his first. So get off my back," Skittery said angrily.

Jack decided it would be best to leave him alone. Maybe it would be best if Skittery didn't stay at the Lodging House. Still, Jack couldn't help but worry; within the past few days, it was almost as if he didn't know his friend at all anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Swifty, where'd you get the shiner from?" Sadie asked as she passed him on her usual route.

"Skittery punched me," Swifty said angrily.

"I thought you sometimes sold together," Sadie said with a confused look on her face.

"Not anymore, apparently," Swifty answered quickly.

"Well, what happened?" Sadie asked as a woman came up to her to buy a paper.

Swifty remembered he was supposed to be selling, "Extra! Extra! Woman murdered in Upper East Side!" he yelled. "He just punched me for no reason!" he said going back to the conversation."

"There's gotta be a reason; there's always a reason!" Sadie asked, as young man came up to her and asked her for a paper. She obliged his request after he paid her.

"Irish gang members arrested in Bottle Alley!" Swifty yelled trying to sell a paper. Another man came up to Sadie and bought one from her. "Nope, he just punched me. Right outta the blue!"

"Extra!" Sadie said. Two more people lined up to buy a paper from her. "That can't be right. I know Skittery has social problems, but he must be upset about something," she said.

"Say! Why's it that you haven't even called out a headline, and you're selling like crazy? I've been using some of my best headlines, and I haven't had a single customer!" Swifty said frustratedly.

Sadie shrugged. "Headlines don't sell papes; newsies sell papes," she said with a grin. "Or maybe it's because I don't look like a street rat with a shiner…"

"Aw, shuddup!" Swifty said, only half jokingly.

"Seriously, we should do business together more often… you hungry? I'm starving. You wanna go to Pete's Tavern?" Sadie asked.

"Sure, I could use a break," Swifty said tiredly.

* * *

Blink and Poke took a break from selling, and chose to rest on a bench in Central Park. Together they had sold over a hundred papers-it was the most Poke had ever sold since being a newsie. When she was selling by herself, she had hardly sold any papers. Being in the company of Skittery and Swifty had really helped her to find an angle, and now with Blink, she was finding that she had a gift for selling papers. With Blink, she found that she could be bolder, less shy, and more aggressive with selling.

"Skittery told me that you started selling to help out your family. What are they like, if you don't mind me asking?" Blink said.

"Well…" Poke started slowly. "My dad was killed… Cowboy wannabes… They thought they were being funny and having a good time, and they shot him. That was three years ago."

"That's terrible. It sounds like you really loved your dad," Blink said sympathetically.

"I did… I do." Poke said.

"Well, that's good. Me an' my pop haven't been on speaking terms in a long time. I ran away from home," Blink said, trying to make her feel better.

"You know, when I first met Jack, I hated him. That's probably the reason that I was always so shy around all of you newsies-because he was your leader, and since I didn't like him, I figured I wouldn't like any of you." Poke said.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Blink said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Me too," Poke said, with a big grin.

"So, what does your ma do?" Blink continued the previous conversation.

"She works at a sewing mill. I have an older sister, and she's eighteen. She used to work there with Mom, until she got really sick. She's getting a little better, but she still can't work. So I took a job to help out," she said.

"You got any other family?" Blink asked.

"Two brothers, thirteen and seven- they go to school. My mother works really hard… she wants them to make something of themselves, so they don't get trampled on like my dad," Poke answered.

"Sounds like you got a full house," Blink said.

Poke nodded in agreement.

"I had a little brother and a little sister, too… before I ran away…" Blink said.

He began to tell her more about his life before he was a newsie. He told Poke about how his mom died when he was younger, he told her about his dad being an angry, abusive drunk. He told her how he ran away and became a newsie, and he told her about the big strike they had in the past. As he was telling her, he realized that he had never felt so open to anyone. It was at that moment, he realized that he'd never really been in love with anyone until now.

* * *

Skittery walked through Central Park, only having sold two papers. He thought about all of the events that had happened within the past few days. It was all a big blur to him. He'd lost the girl he loved. He'd lost his place at the lodging house too. It was his only home and shelter, and his friends didn't even know him. He feared that his day would only get worse.

When he looked across the pathway he was walking, his fear was confirmed. Across from him were Poke and Blink, hand in hand, laughing; they were completely absorbed in their own little world, not even noticing anyone around them. Skittery frustratedly threw his papers down and made a loud, angry sound. Unfortunately, he had thrown his papers near an area that was infested with pigeons, and the startled birds began to frantically take flight in his direction. Soon the birds were all around him, and some of them were aiming their droppings on him. He fought them off until they had flown over head and out of his reach.

Poke and Blink's romantic atmosphere had been broken by the commotion, when they saw what was happening, and who it was happening to, they headed over toward Skittery.

"Skittery!" Poke called out.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Blink asked with more than a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Damn pigeons!" Skittery muttered frustratedly as he looked up at the couple.

He began to wipe the bird droppings off, but this only smeared them into his clothing.

"You feelin' okay?" Poke asked with concern.

"Damnit!" He yelled angrily, referring to the bird defecation.

"He doesn't look alright to me," Blink said to Poke.

"Could you stop talking about me like I wasn't here. I'm fine, damnit!" Skittery said angrily to Blink.

"You're not fine," Poke said as she put her hand on his shoulder. She was growing very concerned for her friend. Even though he wasn't the most congenial newsboy that she had met, this behavior was much different than his usual misanthropic self.

Skittery looked at her hand, and then looked into her eyes. Maybe she'd be able to read his own eyes which seemed to be screaming, "_Forget about Blink, and love ME."_ But it was clear that she was too blind with her love for Blink to even notice what his eyes might have been saying.

"I heard about how you punched Swifty," Poke said.

"How'd you hear about that?" Skittery asked quietly.

"Uh, I kinda told her about that," Blink said speaking up.

"Maybe you should've been the one called Snitch," Skittery said angrily.

"Why'd you do it, anyway?" Poke asked changing subject before Blink could react to Skittery's comment.

"Yeah, what's with the bad mood?" Blink asked.

"I'm _not_ in a bad mood," Skittery said defensively.

He was sick of their prying. He turned and walked away.

"We just want to help you, but we can't do that if you keep shutting all the newsies out," Poke said as she followed him and grabbed his arm.

He turned around to face her. He didn't want her help, he just wanted her.

"One for all and all for one, right?" Blink piped in.

Skittery rolled his eyes, then looked at Poke. She was looking into his eyes, but she couldn't read what he was trying to communicate to her. He wished that he could just tell her everything, but he couldn't... or could he?

"I punched Swifty because..." Skittery's voice was trembling. He trailed off.

"Because what?" Blink asked eagerly.

Poke shushed him, then nodded to Skittery so he would continue.

Skittery searched for the right words to say.

"I punched him because I'm in love with a girl, but she doesn't love me back," he said.

He braced himself for the next question. If Poke asked him who the girl was, he'd tell her, unless she already knew.

"I didn't know that Swifty had a girl!" Blink said in wonder.

Poke came closer to Skittery and held his hand and gave it a squeeze. He held his breath. Did she understand his meaning?

"You're in love with a girl who's in love with Swifty, and that's why you've been upset and that's why you punched him... that explains everything," she said.

Skittery nodded numbly. If he could cry, he would have, but there were no tears to be shed. She didn't know what he really meant.

"Well, even if she's with Swifty, you shouldn't let her come between you two. And if you ask me, she's missing out on one of Manhattan's finest newsies, and I feel very sorry for her," Poke said.

She released his hand, then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Skittery just stood there, surprised. He felt both elated and frustrated. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

"There are lots of other fish in the sea, and you'll find the right one," Poke said with a smile as she took Blink's arm. "Just like I found mine."

Blink smiled and gave Poke a kiss. Then again, maybe all hope was lost for Skittery.

"Well, we should go and sell the rest of our papes, so we'll stop bothering you," Blink said beginning to walk away with Poke.

But then, Poke turned back around and went to Skittery.

"Skittery, promise me that you'll make up with Swifty. And don't think too much about that girl either," she said taking his hand again and giving it another squeeze.

Skittery nodded. She ran back over to Blink, and he watched them walk off into the distance.

"What the hell was _that_?" he asked aloud, touching his cheek where Poke had kissed him. He just stood there, puzzled. She really didn't know him at all.

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
And you will never know  
The one who loved you so  
Well, you don't know me_

**THE END.**

* * *

_Author's Note: I know that the ending is somewhat tragic for Skittery fans, but I ended it here because I don't think that Skittery's the type of guy who can just get over his problems in a sentence or a paragraph. This is only the first story in a series of stories that I intend to write, so you will be seeing Skittery, Poke, Blink, and others very shortly. Cheer up, emo Skittery fans! Your boy's story isn't done yet! :-D._


End file.
